


Waiting

by orphan_account



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, i wrote this during my lunch period lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sweet Ophelia, your eyes speak of loneliness!





	Waiting

“And are you happy?” Saito mutters, his eyes as cold as ever, but beautiful against the backdrop of cascading sakura petals.

  
Yukimura hesitates, eyes wandering to where the pink petals have found their place in Saito’s hair. “Maybe.” She says finally, a hand reaching out to tangle in Saito’s hair, pulling the petals out one by one.

  
“And will you run?” Saito continues, pressing forward just a bit, as if hoping to get a closer look at the younger girl’s face.

  
“Maybe.” She responds simply, not much commitment behind her words at all.

  
“If you run, you’ll die.” Saito was leaning down now, lips just centimeters from Yukimura’s own.

  
“I know.” Yukimura grins just slightly, unusually comforted by the words Souji and Saito whispered to her so often. A normality amongst the chaos of indecision and fear that plagued the compound.

  
“That’s fine, then.” Saito’s voice was a soft drum, and he pulled away slowly, turning to look out into the sky.

  
“Aw,” Yukimura jumps at the voice of someone she knew so well, so intimately. “No kiss before you abandon her? That’s cold, Hajime.” An arm wraps around her waist, and she falls back into the chest of Souji, immediately warmed from his heat. He has a fever again.

  
Saito simply glances at him with a grimace, bows slightly, and then turns to walk away. Likely the last time Souji or Yukimura would ever see him.

  
“Saito‘s a cold one, isn’t he?” Souji laughs, but is interrupted by his own cough. Yukimura felt like her heart was being unraveled piece by piece.

  
“Not much we can do.” Yukimura mutters, and turns to bury her face in Souji’s chest once more, finding just enough peace to let a few tears slip. Souji says nothing, undeniably just as hurt by Saito’s sudden betrayal - or just tired. 


End file.
